1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microemulsions of water-insoluble active ingredients suitable for use as fungicides, slimicides, algicides, and bactericides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microemulsions containing water-insoluble biocidal or pesticidal agents have been proposed in, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,748, which discloses aqueous biocidal microemulsions useful for the protection of wood. The biocidal components employed contain at least one triazole fungicide, at least one quaternary ammonium fungicide and at least one benzimidazole fungicide in a liquid carrier comprising at least two necessary polar solvents. This patent does not teach fully water dilutable systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,338, which teaches oil-in-water microemulsions of isothiazolones with low water solubility with EO/PO copolymer/artionic sulfates or sulfonates as microemulsifier. The solvents are alkyl alcohols or alkylalkoxylated alcohols. This patent requires the use of EO/PO (ethylene oxide/propylene oxide) copolymer to maintain the microemulsion with dilution by water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,161, which discloses transparent microemulsions with active ingredients (e.g. pesticides, herbicides, pharmaceuticals) together with a phospholipid and a coemulsifier (glycerin ester).
Canadian Patent No. 1209361, which discloses cold stable aqueous microemulsions of agrochemical pesticides, household pest control agents, and pharmaceuticals using an emulsifier which is a mixture of alkylaryl polyglycol and an alkylarylsulfonate salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,352, which discloses aqueous microemulsions for only herbicidal use containing a combination of a herbicide, one or more emulsifiers or wetting agents such as calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, one or more organic solvents and water. This patent also does not teach fully water dilutable microemulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,695, which discloses an aqueous based insecticidal microemulsion comprising a swathetic pyrethroid/organophosphate, surfactant blend, adjuvants, such as antifoamers, thickeners and preservatives, and water. The microemulsions of this patent are not fully water dilutable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,900 discloses only w/o microemulsion formulations of water-insoluble herbicides and are, therefore, not fully water dilutable.
Fully water dilutable microemulsions, especially of certain insoluble biocidal active ingredients, have not been previously known and available.